


Five Times Tony Stark Thought Steve Rogers Was Beautiful, and One Time Steve Thought the Same About Him

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is not beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Stark Thought Steve Rogers Was Beautiful, and One Time Steve Thought the Same About Him

**Author's Note:**

> I did the "five times" thing. Am I late to the party? 
> 
> This story was written for a friend, along with a few others which I will most likely be posting soon. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

+1

When Tony Stark first met Captain America, a small voice at the back of his head whispered about how beautiful he was. He shoved that voice away. Captain America was pretty, nice to look at, but not beautiful. Beautiful was a word reserved for Pepper and the ring he'd had sitting in a velvet box in his drawer full of Arc Reactors for the past two months. Captain America was not beautiful, by any means.

 

+2

The voice came back when Cap was arguing with him. That day when the Avengers (minus Hawkeye) were assembled on the helicarrier, and they were all fighting. The voice had come back and murmured about how beautiful he was when he was insulting Tony. Tony smacked it down again and replaced the word beautiful with 'ugly.' In truth, he was. His full lips pressed into a tight line, soft blue eyes gone hard and steely with anger, jaw clenched. It wasn't very attractive, except to that little voice, apparently.

 

+3

When the voice next told Tony Cap was beautiful, it was during the battle with the Chitauri. Tony had seen Steve, posed perfectly with Thor, catching his shield and effortlessly turning towards another enemy. It was cinematic, beautiful, the voice reminded him. He found it harder to disagree this time, but eventually he came back to his senses, and scoffed at himself. He was being ridiculous - no, actually, that stupid voice in his head was being ridiculous.

 

+4

The next time it happened, it was joined by a wave of hate. He was in a bad place, Pepper having left him a week ago. He could tell you the exact amount of days, hours, minutes, seconds it had been since his heart had been ripped out and trampled, but he'd found that people didn't like when he did that, so he locked himself in his lab, barely making time to eat or sleep, only doing so when it was becoming absolutely necessary if he didn't want to collapse. So there he stayed, down in his lab, working endlessly, mind always racing, always light-years ahead of himself, instead of concentrating on the there and then. Steve had come down to retrieve him, somehow managing to convince JARVIS to override the lock and let him in. The voice had come back with wicked conviction, screaming at him this time about how absolutely breathtaking Steve was. Tony ignored it, as he always did, but it remained this time, nagging at him and trying to point out what was obviously there. But Tony had convinced himself he didn't see it.

 

+5

The fifth time was the worst time. Tony had finally gotten out of his funk, and had started to actually make an effort to act like a part of the team. He'd even suggested doing something like team-building. Movie nights, of course, because who doesn't love those? It was Steve's week to pick, and he chose one of Tony's favorites. It's hard for him to remember which one it was, though, because he spent almost the whole time staring at Steve, watching him instead of the movie. He realized that maybe Steve could be beautiful. But probably not. It didn't mean he stopped staring, though, trying to figure out exactly what it was about him that made Tony unable to tear his eyes away. Steve eventually turned to look at him, and seemed surprised to find their eyes meeting. Tony had felt a smile creep up on his face unexpectedly. It was the first since Pepper left him. He didn't remember falling asleep on Steve's arm, but did remember dreaming of soft blue eyes and full lips, and a beautiful person.

 

-1

The first time Steve Rogers really felt like he'd met Tony Stark, the billionaire had smiled, and then fell asleep against him. Steve felt an answering smile appear, even though Tony wouldn't see it. He watched the movie for a while longer, until he realized everyone had fallen asleep. It had been a tough day, so he didn't blame them. He switched the television off and relaxed against the leather sofa he was on. Steve looked down at Tony, and, in the muted blue glow from the Arc Reactor and the distant, dim lamplight, a small voice in the back of his head told him that this man was beautiful. Beautiful was a word saved for Peggy Carter and the view of the New York skyline at sunset. As he began to drift off, drenched with contentment and belonging, he realized maybe he could add Tony Stark to that list.


End file.
